criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrong Side of the Tracks
Wrong Side of the Tracks is a case featured in Criminal Case as the seventh case of The Mystery Continues. It is the first case set in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot Following the Concordian Flying Squad's relocation to Crimson Banks, Arthur Wright informed the player and Isaac that a body had been found by the train station. There, they found the body of local woman Mathilda Steele sliced into pieces on the train tracks. Erica Dupri explained that she was departing the station with the train when a masked figure threw Mathilda onto the tracks and as Erica couldn't slow the train in time, the body collided with the train. The duo then continued investigating, labelling potato vendor Sean Flynn and butcher Kristopher Jacksons as suspects. While the pair recapped the investigation, Evie and Greta informed them that Mathilda worked in a local boutique. After searching the boutique, the pair suspected young thief Tina Ryder and boutique owner Faith Ambridge while also discovering the killer had read Thus Spoke Zarathustra. Mid-investigation, the pair were informed that Mathilda had been dating Faith's late brother. Eventually, the pair were able to arrest Faith for the crime. Faith quickly told them that they had gotten it wrong and told them to look elsewhere, prompting Isaac to start presenting the incriminating evidence to her. Eventually, Faith snapped and insisted that Mathilda deserved to die for what she had done. Before she could continue, Faith quickly shut her mouth and refused to say anything more. They then arrested her and sent her to court. Due to her refusal to explain her motivations, Faith was sentenced to thirty years in prison by Alexandria Oakley. Following the trial, Arthur told the pair to head back out into the district to uncover the truth behind the murder. The duo first spoke to Tina as she had stolen Mathilda's bag and asked if she saw anything in the bag. Tina confessed that she threw the bag away by the train tracks prompting them to go there and find it. Inside the bag, the duo found a safe key which led them back to the boutique where they searched through the safe's contents. There, they found a threatening letter from Faith telling Mathilda to keep quiet over her late brother's death. With this new evidence, Isaac and the player confronted Faith in prison who confessed that she had killed her brother after he stole her life savings to pay off gambling debts. When Mathilda found out, she threatened to go to the police which caused Faith to kill her as well. The duo then left the prison and closed the case. Meanwhile, Giulietta informed the player that she had murmurs of conflicts between the Irish and Italian communities while waiting for a train in the station and suggested they look into it. There, they found a jacket with an Italian flag sewn into it which they quickly looked through. After finding a card and sending it Evie, they discovered the card was the driver's license of Italian gang member Mario Lorenzo who was recently found murdered on the Irish side of river. Evie then suggested they talk to the head of the Italian gang, Giulietta's mother, Franca Capecchi who had recently been released from prison following a series of attacks three years ago. Franca confessed her belief that the Irish were responsible for Mario's death but further explained that she had no intention to retaliate, assuring the pair that prison had changed her and that she wasn't looking to start another gang war. Back at the airship, Giulietta told the team that Franca couldn't be trusted and that they should look into her further. Summary Victim *'Mathilda Steele' (found sliced into pieces on the train tracks) Murder Weapon *'Train' Killer *'Faith Ambridge' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. *The suspect has a dirt stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pink donuts. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pink donuts. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pink donuts. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a dirt stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pink donuts. *The suspect drinks coffee. *The suspect has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. *The suspect has a dirt stain. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats pink donuts. *The killer drinks coffee. *The killer has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra. *The killer has black hair. *The killer has a dirt stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Train Tracks. (Clues: Victim's Torso, Victim's Legs, Victim's Hand, Train Wheel; New Suspect: Erica Dupri) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pink donuts) *Examine Train Wheel. (Result: Dark Stain) *Analyze Dark Stain. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks coffee) *Speak to Erica about what happened. (New Crime Scene: Concordia Station) *Investigate Concordia Station. (Clues: Ashes, Business Card) *Examine Ashes. (Result: Old Photo; New Suspect: Sean Flynn) *Question Sean about the picture in the train station. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card) *Examine Business Card. (Result: Pigs to the Slaughter Butchery; New Suspect: Kristopher Jacksons) *Ask Kristopher about the murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Boutique. (Clues: Wallet, Faded Plaque, Ripped Fabric) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Fingerprints Identified; New Suspect: Tina Ryder) *Confront Tina about stealing the wallet. (Attribute: Tina drinks coffee) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Boutique Owner's Name; New Suspect: Faith Ambridge) *Ask Faith about hiring the victim. (Attribute: Faith eats pink donuts) *Examine Ripped Fabric. (Result: Mask) *Analyze Mask. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra; New Crime Scene: Station Benches) *Investigate Station Benches. (Clues: Sean's Bag, Faded Poster) *Examine Sean's Bag. (Result: Chastity Belt) *Speak to Sean about why the victim's chastity belt was in his bag. (Attribute: Sean eats pink donuts, drinks coffee and has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Barred Poster) *Speak to Erica about barring Mathilda from the station. (Attribute: Erica drinks coffee and has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Faith about Mathilda dating her late brother. (Attribute: Faith drinks coffee and has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra) *Investigate Seating Area. (Clues: Faded Diagram, Torn Photos) *Examine Faded Diagram. (Result: Anatomical Diagram) *Confront Kristopher about threatening to "gut" Mathilda. (Attribute: Kristopher eats pink donuts, drinks coffee and has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra) *Examine Torn Photos. (Result: Shoplifting Photos) *Speak to Tina about shoplifting. (Attribute: Tina eats pink donuts and has read Thus Spoke Zarathustra) *Investigate Station Dock. (Clues: Smashed Watch, Cow Catcher) *Examine Smashed Watch. (Result: Watch) *Analyze Watch. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Examine Cow Catcher. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a dirt stain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The River Between Us (1/6). (1 star) The River Between Us (1/6) *Ask Tina if she saw anything in Mathilda's bag. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Train Tracks. (Clue: Mathilda's Bag) *Examine Mathilda's Bag. (Result: Key) *Analyze Key. (06:00:00) *Investigate Boutique. (Clue: Safe Contents) *Examine Safe Contents. (Result: Threatening Letter) *Confront Faith over her brother. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Giulietta what's worrying her. *Investigate Concordia Station. (Clue: Red Jacket) *Examine Red Jacket. (Result: Snapped Card) *Examine Snapped Card. (Result: Card) *Analyze Card. (04:00:00; Result: Mario Lorenzo's Details; New Quasi-Suspect: Franca Capecchi) *Confront Franca over the Italian gang member's death. (Reward: Italian Broach) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Crimson Banks